The Peddie Beach Day
by Sunlightego
Summary: My entry for the Peddie one shot day


Patricia's POV

As all of you know, I have my force field up all the time and I do not let it go down easily. Remember how hard Eddie had worked (and is still working) on me to get my force field down? Now, thanks to him, my force field is always down for him.

"Yacker? Where are you?" Eddie yells.

"In my room." I yell back equally loud as him.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Yeah, whatever." I reply.

Like I was saying, my force field is always down for him. You see, I got my force field to cover up my emotions. I didn't always have it but I got like three years ago, to keep me from getting hurt (emotionally).

"What do you want?" I whine as soon as Eddie enters my room.

"Can't I just come up and see how my Yacker's doing?" He replies innocently.

"Well I'm fine. You can go now." I snap at him.

"Are you ok Yacker? You're snappier than usual!" He says kinda alarmed.

"…It's just that Mara, Joy and I were supposed to go shopping today but at the last minute they said they couldn't come because it's raining. And last week, Joy and I were meeting Piper at a café, but then couldn't because she was sick so I had to go alone." I say sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me to come with you shopping or to see Piper? I'm your boyfriend you know! I wouldn't mind going anywhere with you!" He says comfortingly.

"_You _wanted to go _shopping _with _me_?! Yeah right. When I went to see Piper you were out with Sweetie." I say and whisper the last part just in case there was someone eavesdropping on us.

_Knock knock._

"Trix, is Eddie with you?" Alfie asks.

"Yeah, he's here." I reply.

"What do you want me for?" Eddie asks Alfie.

"Jerome and I are having an eating contest and wanted to know if you wanted to tag along with us or not." Alfie explains.

"As tempting as that sounds, I prefer spending a proper hour with my girlfriend. I was listening to what she was telling me before you interrupted us." Eddie says.

"And you call _me_ whipped!" Alfie says sarcastically.

"Dude, when I get the girl of my dreams, I don't stop liking her just because she is mine now. Unlike _some_ people." Eddie replies and spats the last part.

"Hey. You stay out of my love life!" Alfie shouts getting angry.

"And you stay out of mine." I love that my boyfriend is sticking up for me, but he doesn't have to start a fight to do so!

"I didn't intrude in it! I just asked you if you wanted to join us for an eating contest or not and you started blabbing about your love life." Alfie yells.

"HEY! … HEY! … HEY!" I yell trying to get both of their attentions. "Why are you fighting? Alfie, what Eddie means to say is that he doesn't want to join your stupid eating contest, for once." I say mumbling the last part.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" They both shout at me. Yeah like a stupid eating contest matters.

"Wow. I'm leaving you two alone with whatever you were doing before I came." Alfie says and leaves.

"I'll join you later A-dog." Eddie shouts after Alfie.

Once Alfie was gone I shut my bedroom door and sat on my bed next to Eddie. "Thanks doofus." I say. I've called my boyfriend a doofus a thousand times and he still cringes when he hears it.

"For what?" Ha asks clueless.

"For what you said out there. Why didn't you go to that eating contest with Alfie? You love eating contests." I say.

"They don't have hoagies or pancakes at the eating contest, besides, he has Jerry and Mick. Sure I love eating contests, hoagies and pancakes, but I love something else more. Not a thing exactly, more of a person…" He replies rambling on and on about the thing and the person.

I already knew who this person was but decided to play along and ask him anyways, while dangerously close to him, "And who might this person be?"

He snaked his arms around my waist while I put mine around his neck.

"It's you baby. I love you." He says sweetly before we kiss.

"I know." I tease.

"Hey, don't you have something to tell me? That you forgot?" he asks desperately.

"Nah. I already told you what I needed to tell you." I reply playfully.

"Maybe I can help you change your mind about mind." He says flirtatiously.

"You can always try." I say in the same tone as him before we snog for some time.

"Now do you remember what you have to tell me?" He asks me softly.

"Seems like you're not giving up before I say it, huh?" He shakes his head and says, "I never give up on the people I love."

"I love you too Eddie." I finally say softly.

"Was that so hard to say?" Eddie asks me sarcastically.

"Not really. I just wanted to keep messing with you to see how long you'd try and persuade me!" I say with a smile and a hint of a smirk.

"That's my Yacker!" He says proudly. "Why don't we tell my dad to organise a beach day as a school outing?"

"Actually, that's a great idea!" I agree without any hesitation.

"Cool, I'll tell my dad to announce it today."

* * *

During French with Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Sweet came into the classroom to make an announcement:

"Attention students! The school board has approved a suggestion suggested by a couple of students. The whole school is going to the beach!" Mr. Sweet said excitedly. "It is going to be next Friday. You are to come here as usual. Please wear appropriate clothing! When the whole school is here, the teachers will help me take the attendance and we leave. We will be staying there until 6pm. Whoever wants to come please sign your name in the lounge area. Thank you for your cooperation. Good day!" Mr. Sweet finished.

No POV

During a free period, all Anubis House Residents were in the lounge area discussing the beach day after signing their names for it.

"What I wanna know, is how Sweetie was persuaded to organise a beach day! I've tried to before, but it never ended well." Jerome said.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend who is also a teacher!" Alfie replied kid-like.

'You two aren't exactly the persuasive type! You aren't even intimidating." Amber added.

"Yeah, but now, either way, we get to see girls in bikinis." Jerome said.

Meanwhile Patricia whispered to Eddie "They still don't know about your dad?"

"Do you _see_ the way they're talking about him? They treat him like a joke! It's bad enough _you_ call me the teacher's pet." Eddie whispered back.

"Yeah because he lets you get away easily most of the time." Patricia replied in a hushed tone.

'Why don't we have a round of comments about good old Sweetie?" Alfie says cracking up with laughter.

"No." Patricia said trying to avoid Alfie unintentionally hurting Eddie (emotionally).

"Yeah let's not. Let's go Yacker!" Eddie said flatly while gently taking Patricia's hand and leading her away.

"Bye guys, see you later!" Patricia managed to say before Eddie dragged her away.

"What's his deal?" Alfie wonders out loud what everyone else was already thinking.

"Did you notice how quickly he left when you mentioned Sweetie?" Mara added.

"I bet he has something to hide, but whatever it is Patricia knows about it too or she wouldn't have left with him so suddenly." Amber said thoughtfully.

Patricia's POV

"You're acting really suspicious to them when they mention Sweetie now." I said softly to Eddie while we plopped down on the grass next to a tree in the creepy forest.

"I can't help it. Even if he hasn't been there for me for most f my life, he's still my dad, no matter how hard I try to deny it." Eddie replied.

"Are you sure you're the same bad-boy-rebel Eddie I know and love?" I teased to lighten the mood.

"I'm the thoughtful and deep bad-boy-rebel. I have a heart too you know. The bad boy image makes it easier to hide the caring guy y'know?" he replied honestly.

"I know and I'll still love you anyway. I have my force field to hide my emotions too, just like you, but I'll help you. I'll tell them not to joke in front of your dad in front of you, at least." I said comfortingly.

"How will you do that?" he asked.

"I'll figure something out. You sure you don't want to tell'em?" I asked him again.

"They'll never sop teasing me if I do!" He groans.

"No one's gonna tease you. Just Alfie, he's the childish one amongst us! It will die out eventually." I reassured him.

"I'll tell them soon enough then, but you better be there next to me when I tell'em." Eddie replied, finally coming to his senses.

"No doubt about that. I'll always support you weasel!"

"Can we ditch now?" Eddie whines coming back to normal.

"Aren't we already? When did we turn into such saps?!" I said horrified.

"We're saps with each other. Nobody knows that so we're good." Eddie explained. "Let's go back to the house now." He said getting up and pulling me up gently with him, taking my hand into his.

* * *

Mara, Joy, Amber, Nina and I are al in Amber's and Nina's room talking and gossiping.

"What are you gong to wear tomorrow girls?" Amber asked us after a while of gossiping, "Why don't we all wear jean short shorts and a different colour crop top and sandals?"

We all agree since we all know that we can trust Amber's suggestions when it comes to clothes and fashion.

"I'm going to wear a purple bikini, purple top and white sandals." Mara said and Joy added "I'm going to wear a yellow bikini, blue top and blue sandals.

"I'm going to wear an orange bikini, brown top and brown sandals?" Nina said.

"Well, I'm going to wear a hot pink and black bikini, black top and black sandals." I said.

"I'm going to wear a pink bikini, a pink top and grey sandals." Amber explained before adding "We are going to look so fab! Our boyfriends will certainly drool over us tomorrow!"

"We can always tell them to rub sun block on our backs for us." Joy suggested.

"That's a great idea… but I really need to get a tan. I'll still ask Eddie to rub sun block on my back. I want to tan not get burnt!" I said with a smile.

"I need to get a tan too. We'll tan together, if you'd like Patricia?" Mara asked politely. I don't know how she manages to always speak politely and rarely curse.

"I want to float on a lilo." Nina said after I agreed with Mara.

"Me too, that way we can swim _and_ tan at the same time!" Amber said excitedly.

"I wanna swim, but I'll have Mick to keep me company, hopefully." Joy added.

After a few minutes of silence, Mara said "I wonder if our guys have abs!" we all turned and looked at her shocked. "Hey! I'm a girl too, not just brains!" she defended herself.

"Well, of course they have abs, they're all so fit!" Amber agreed and we all nod our heads in agreement with the both of them.

"Let's get our bags ready for tomorrow." Nina said snapping us all out of our daydreams thinking about the beach day tomorrow. With that, we all say goodnight to each other and leave Amber's and Nina's room.

No POV

"We all ready?" Joy asked the girls before they left their dorm to go downstairs together.

"Yup."

"Then let's get going!" She mocked ordered and the girls all mock saluted and went down the stairs giggling.

_Meanwhile with the boys in the dining room feasting on the breakfast that was on the table. Only Fabian was eating properly…_

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long!" Alfie told the guys with his mouth full.

"They always take long; they are girls, that's what they do." Mick said.

"I think they're coming with all the laughter coming from the foyer!" Jerome said.

The girls entered the dining room and the boys all stopped eating and looked at them with their mouths wide open (and food on display as well).

"Close your mouth boys! We know we look good!" the girls all said together, teasing all the boys.

"Did I tell you that you look hotter than usual today?" Eddie said on the bus ride to the beach.

"Do you mean that I usually _don't_ look hot?" Patricia said alarmed.

"No, no Yacker! You _always_ look hot, but today you're hotter than usual!" Eddie said once he realised that his girlfriend was just teasing him and not really offended.

"Thanks, you do too." She said, managing to compliment him back. She was not really familiar with the compliment-say-sweet-words-to-your-boyfriend kinda thing. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest listening to how fast his heart was beating. Eventually she fell asleep but Eddie remained awake, happy that for once she didn't object of him "hugging" her.

After a few minutes Mr. Sweet announced that they have arrived at their destination; the beach!

Patricia woke up at the sound of her boyfriend's dad shouting on the microphone.

"Listen up everyone!" Mr. Sweet began saying the do's and don'ts for the beach outing. "First off, we have chosen a quiet beach where there aren't many people. Secondly, if you're leaving early, you need to tell me or one of the other teachers. Consequently, everyone can do whatever they can at the beach, but please, we don't want to see inappropriate things take place so behave. Most importantly, have fun!" Mr. Sweet explained, finishing off with a laugh.

The Anubis residents set their things near each others as a group, but sat couply.

"So, Yacker," Eddie said while taking his shirt off, "what do you wanna do?"

Patricia refused to look at him, so she pretended to look for something in her bag and simply replied, "Tan."

"What are you looking for?" Eddie asked her, after he knew that she wasn't going to say more.

"Trying to find a sun block, but it seems like I forgot it." Patricia lied, needing an excuse for him to leave for a few seconds so she could talk to Mara.

"I'll go see if my dad has a spare one." Eddie said and left.

"Mara! Help me!" Patricia whispered-yelled at her friend who was sitting a few steps away from her.

"What happened?" The other girl whispered alarmed.

"Nothing. Eddie is so hot, I can't look at him, or I'll go weak." The red-head explained.

"Why don't you take off you top and shorts and lay there in your bikini? That way when you look at him, you'll both be weak for each other!" Mara said.

"Thanks Mara, I'll do it. You're the best!" Patricia said with a smile, as she spotted her boyfriend coming back.

"Wow Yacker! You look _way_ hotter now." Eddie said when he came back, "Here, my dad had a spare one. Do you want me to rub some on your back for you?" he asked her sweetly.

"That'd be wonderful, thank you." She said getting up from the deckchair and putting her hair forward.

"There you go… want to go for a swim now?" he asked once he was finished.

"The water's so c-c-old." She whined as soon as she was in the water knee-deep.

"Let me help you with that." Eddie said. Normally, when Eddie suggested helping, he was up to no good, and this was one of those times…

He picked up his girlfriend bridal style, got a little deeper in the ocean and dropped her in the water on purpose!

"HEY! What did you do that for?" she yelled as soon as she was above surface again.

"Well, if you go in the water slowly, it takes you some time to get used to it, but if you go in fast, you warm up sooner!" Eddie explained smartly with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Aren't you clever?" she said sarcastically, "well, how about you do that too?"

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked with a scared gleam in his eyes.

She didn't reply, she just splashed water at him, including his hair as well.

"Hey!"

It soon turned into a water-splashing fight, which then turned into a make-out session.

Victor was in charge of the students in the ocean, while Mr. Sweet was in charge of them on the sand. Victor, in his super retro swimming trunks, spotted Patricia being lifted by Eddie and her legs go around his waist, while they were stilling making out. The caretaker's face turned into a deep shade of red with anger.

"YOU BLASTED CHILDREN STOP!" Victor shouted at the couple but the latter took no notice of him, so he splashed water at them but to no avail, they wouldn't listen to him. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE WORD BEHAVE MEANS? YOU TWO HAVE TOILET DUTY FOR A MONTH. I SAID STOP YOU FOOLISH BRATS!"

Patricia and Eddie continued to ignore him, keep making out and explore each other's body with their hands.

"ERIC! ERIC! YOUR SON IS MISBEHAVING!" Victor yelled at Mr. Sweet, catching the attention of _every single student _at the beach. The students all gasped with shock.

"Edison!" The father shouted at his son, who was now coming out of the ocean with his girlfriend.

"What?" the American asked annoyed.

"You're misbehaving!" The older Sweet said trying not to shout as the couple made their way over to him.

"Yeah? Do I look like I care?" Eddie snapped at his father.

"Watch the tone Edison, you both have detention for a month!" Mr. Sweet said.

"Great, see you then!" the young Sweet said sarcastically.

"Well that was fun." Patricia said as they were making their way back to their spot.

"What? Victor telling everyone that I'm Sweetie's son?" Eddie grumbled.

"No, but he made it easier for you." She replied with a smile.

The beach day carried on uneventfully and no one dared to tease Eddie about his last name because they were afraid of Patricia.

* * *

At about 6pm, Mr. Sweet and Victor told the students to gather their things and start making their way to the bus. While Patricia was gathering both her and Eddie's stuff back in their bag, Eddie was, according to her, playing around in the sand.

"Look!" Eddie nudged his girlfriend while he was done"Playing around" in the sand.

"What?" she asked not aware of what he was referring to. He pointed to something written in the sand that read:

_I love you Yacker_

Patricia walked up to Eddie, hugged him and whispered "I love you too" in his ear. Amber saw this _Peddie_ moment and quickly she took a photo of the then-hugging-now-kissing couple and another one of Eddie's handiwork in the sand for their _Peddie_ scrapbook, and she smiled proudly to herself.


End file.
